one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Doflamingo
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Doflamingo Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 3x e CD special -10: *Trafalgar Law 13 Years Wait 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Corazon Plan to Save Law 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Kin'emon Tattoo of the Kozuki Clan Crest *Charlotte Pudding Memory Flashback *Bartolomeo & Cavendish Man-Eater and Nobleman Fighting Together 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -5: *Destruction Cannon Ideo Two-Time Champion of the New World Central MMA League *Hajrudin the Pirate Mercenary Spear of Elbaph *The Fighting King, Elizabello II King’s Fist Smashing a Giant Arm *Sai Don Repaying a Debt to His Crew *Orlumbus Grand Fleet Commodore Dignity *Dagama Tactician's Orders *Pica Giant Eliminating the Former King *Big Emperor Giant Robot Warrior *Duval: Neo Rosy Life Riders Leader *Portgas D. Ace Embodiment of the Whitebeard Era *King Neptune, The Sea God: Extra Great Knight of the Sea *Shirahoshi: Extra Ryugu Kingdom Royal Princess *Donquixote Doflamingo Judgment of the Divine *Donquixote Doflamingo Another Stage Called "Awakening" *Smoothie & Oven Tea Party Protectors *Usoland Savior of the Tontattas *Sabo Straw Hat Luffy's Ally *Sakazuki Admirals in a Fleeting Moment of Calm *Kuzan Admirals in a Fleeting Moment of Calm 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Charlotte Katakuri A Man's Battle *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Snakeman *Sanji & Judge Parting of Father and Son *Jack Eleph-Eleph Fruit: Ancient Model User *Whitebeard Voiceless Rage *Portgas D. Ace Darkness-Slaying Sun *Nefeltari Vivi A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: Pirate Queen *Portgas D. Ace A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: High Seas' Pirate *Charlotte Cracker Thousand-Armed Attacks *Jinbe Tea Party Intruder *Pound Blessing for a Daughter *General Smoothie 14th Daughter of the Charlotte Family *Charlotte Linlin Devastation in the Land of Elbaph *Cavendish Beautiful Captain Fulfilling the Demands of Fame *Suleiman Passenger of the Beautiful Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Tankman *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *General Franky Iron Pirate *Master Caesar Lord of Gas *Thousand-Armed Cracker *Enraged Arlong Tyrannical Fish-Man *Rob Lucci Dark Justice-Upholding Weapon *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Akainu Magma Man *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *Aokiji Ice Man *Charlotte Oven Minister of Baking *Orlumbus the Savage Surmounter Yonta Maria Fleet Commodore *Machvise Diamante Officer *Gecko Moria Ruler of the Florian Triangle *Charlotte Opera Big Mom Pirates *Treetop Pedro Mokomo Dukedom *Dorry the Blue *Broggy the Red *Destruction Cannon Ideo XXX-Rank Boxer *Lucy Corrida Coliseum C-Block Up-and-Comer *Diamante Top Donquixote Family Officer *Wanze Cipher Pol No. 7 *Vander Decken IX To My Beloved Princess *Wadatsumi the Giant Monk Crewmember of the Flying Pirates *Charlotte Amande The Mad Moiselle *Duke Dogstorm Mokomo Dukedom *Vinsmoke Ichiji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Niji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Yonji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Sanji Escort to the Next Town *Emporio Ivankov Queen of the Garden of Miracles *Trafalgar Law Former Warlord of the Sea *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman *Issho New Naval HQ's Strongest *Zoro the Pirate Hunter Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again *Carrot Wondrous White Sulong *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo *Rebecca Future of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Cavendish Rebel in the Birdcage *Smoker G-5 Vice Admiral *Orlumbus Massacre Ruler *Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat Rockin' Marineford *Portgas D. Ace Fire Fist Rockin' Marineford *"Samurai" Foxfire Kin'emon *Pursued Girl Violet *Baby 5 Proposal from Sai *Sai Don Who Makes a Vow to Baby 5 *Blue Gilly Longleg Tribe Jiaokungdo Martial Artist *Don Chin Jao 12th Leader of the Happosui Army *Hajrudin the Pirate Mercenary Elbaph "New Generation" Warrior *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" 1,1x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Nami Captivating Santa Girl Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Gladius *Stage 6 - Dellinger: **Preventivo: abbassa il tasso di crescita del moltiplicatore di catena per 2 turni, limita le Special a 2 per 2 turni, cambia le slot dell'equipaggio in EMPTY e BLOCK *Stage 7 - Gladius: **Preventivo: silenzia i capitani per 6 turni, imposta la soglia di riduzione del danno per 3 turni, previene il ritardo per 98 turni **Sotto il 50% di HP: non può andare KO per 4 turni **Sotto il 20% di HP: attacca per 80.000 danni VS Pica *Preventivo: rende gli slot non PSY negativi per 20 turni, riduce l'HP del 50%, imposta una barriera infrangibile con 2 colpi PERFECT per 89 turni, è immune ai cambiamenti di stato per 98 turni *Alla morte recupera 300.000 HP, aumenta la sua DEF per 4 turni e il suo ATK per 4 turni, rimuove la barriera VS Sugar *Preventivo: cambia gli slot dell'equipaggio in BOMB, TND ed EMPTY, aumenta l'ATK dei giocattoli per 99 turni *Il giocattolo centrale imposta una barriera infrangibile con uno slot PSY mentre gli altri una barriera infrangibile causando danni per 2 turni VS Diamante *Preventivo: avvolge le Special dei personaggi della prima fila di 3 turni, silenzia il personaggio in basso a destra per 5 turni, imposta danni della fine del turno per 10 turni *Turno 2: cambia tipo in QCK, riduce i danni subiti dai personaggi DEX dell'80% per 3 turni, cambia gli slot dell'equipaggio in EMPTY VS Doflamingo *Stage 6: **Preventivo: silenzia tutti i personaggi per 1 turno e incatena i personaggi della prima e dell'ultima fila per 4 turni **Turno 2: silenzia entrambi i capitani per 4 turni e paralizza tutti i personaggi per 3 turni *Stage 7: **Preventivo: previene il ritardo per 98 turni, limita la catena a 1,2x per 3 turni, riduce il danno subito per 3 turni e una barriera infrangibile con 2 colpi GOOD per 2 turni **Ogni turno: cambia le slot in BLOCK **Ogni 3 turni: aumenta l'ATK per 4 turni e impedisce la cura per 3 turni **Sotto il 20% di HP: colpisce per 1.600.000 danni **Interrzione Special (aumento di ATK): rimuove i buff e silenzia l'equipaggio per 10 turni VS Senor Pink *Preventivo: imposta una barriera infrangibile facendo danno e non può andare KO per 2 turni. Se provi a colpirlo provando a metterlo KO in questi 2 turni, recupera tutta l'HP. *Dopo 2 turni: rimuove la barriera *Dopo essere andato KO colpisce arrecando danni all’equipaggio prima di andarsene Note *Accumulando punti si ottengono Usopp TM i 5 teschi per super evolvere Heavenly Demon Doflamingo.